Spongebob falls in LOVE!
by SEXtacy
Summary: Spongebob meets a new girl, goes on a date and more. Warning: Twists and turns included!
1. Spongebob meets Spongebetty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story or nay of the characters in Spongebob Squarepants.

It was like any other day in Bikini Bottom for Spongebob Squarepants. Actually there was nothing different about that morning. Spongebob woke up the same way, dressed the same way and did all those things the same way that morning. So Spongebob got ready for work and made his way to the Krusty Krab. It was a long day that day, and when he was about to go home, he heard the Krusty Krab door opening.

"Excuse me" said a voice from behind Spongebob.

Spongebob didn't know what to expect so he turned around and saw the most beautiful sea creature he has ever laid his big spongy eyes on. What he saw was making him go all hot and he felt like he couldn't breath.

"Y-y-y-yes?" Spongebob replied.

"Is this place still open?" the voice said.

Now this voice was so unique for Spongebob, and it was innocent too. And what he saw was a female sponge, almost his height. Spongebob decided that tonight is his night and he was going to turn his charm on.

"Well of course it is!" Spongebob said with a big smile on his face.

She didn't seem too impressed but stayed anyway.

"So are you going to take my order or not?" she said impatiently.

"Yes I'll be right on it" he said.

He told her that there was a special on his famous Krab-Patty, she agreed and they started having a conversation.

"So are you new in town? Because I don't recall seeing you around" Spongebob asked.

"I'm here on business" she said in an interested voice.

"And do you have a name?" Spongebob asked again.

"Yes, but you have to tell me yours then"

Spongebob nodded.

"Okay my name is Spongebetty Squaredress.

And now it was Spongebob's turn.

"My name is Spongebob Squarepants"

And at that moment they were making eye contact, he was looking deeply into her eyes and so was she, but she was looking in his eyes!

He asked her if she would like to go watch a movie tomorrow. She gladly excepted and told him that she would be in Bikini Bottom for another week. He gave her his number and she before she left she paid and then went on her way to the Bikini Bottom Hotel. Spongebob was already in love at that point. He actually made a love song. But I didn't really have time to a love song!

**The Next Day**:

Since it was the weekend today, he called her early. She answered the phone in her professional voice. But Spongebob didn't like that voice. He asked if their plans to go to the movies were still okay. She said yes and he then they had a long conversation. They said "Buhbye" and put their phones down. At this point Spongebob was talking to Gary.

**SPONGEBOB:** Oh Gary, I'm so nervous! What if I say the wrong thing or something?

**GARY:** Meow!

**SPONGEBOB: **I guess you're right, as usual. I have 4 hours until I meet her at the theatre. So maybe I should make myself look better! That's a plan.

**GARY: **Meow!

Spongebob started scrubbing himself and brushing his teeth and doing all of these weird things he does to make him look good.

**3 and a half hour later:**

Spongebob was making his way to the theatre and there he saw her standing there, waiting for him …

OKAY! So the next part of this will come soon! I hope you enjoyed part 1. BUHBYE!


	2. The Date and More

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Spongebob Squarepants characters, and I don't own the story either. But Spongebetty Squaredress does belong to me.

**Part 2:**

Spongebob was making his way to the theatre and there he saw her standing there, waiting for him …

As he was making his way to her he noticed her clothes, she was wearing a pretty dress and had some expensive perfume on. She looked much more beautiful now than when he first saw her. She saw him walking up to her with a bunch of flowers. She seemed relieved that he came, because she was beginning to think that he wasn't going to show up.

"Hello" said Spongebob.

"Hello, I'm glad you came" replied Spongebetty.

"You look so nice" said Spongebob.

"Thank you, I didn't know what to wear" she said.

"Well I'm glad you wore this" said Spongebob.

"Shall we go inside?" replied Spongebetty.

"Yes, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"What about 'Above the Surface'?" suggested Spongebetty.

"Great idea!" Spongebob said with a more relaxed voice.

So they made their way to the ticket booth and Spongebob bought the tickets and then they made their way into the movie theatre. Spongebetty wanted something to drink so being the gentleman that Spongebob was, he bought her a drink. She seemed really happy around him. They found their seats and talked while they were waiting for the movie to start.

A few minutes later, the movie started. They stopped talking and started concentrating on the screen. Since the movie they were watching was horror, Spongebetty got scared at times and would hold onto Spongebob. Spongebob liked this attention and knew what he had to do.

After the movie finished, Spongebetty was feeling rather tired from all the screaming and holding onto. She said in a polite voice that they should continue another time. Spongebob agreed and suggested that he would give her a ride back to the hotel. She knew that she couldn't say no, so of course she said yes.

Spongebob opened the car door for her and she got in. He made his way to the driver's side and got in to. They got kind of nervous on the ride back to her place. They would talk for a little while then there would be an awkward silence. Bikini Bottom Hotel wasn't far from the theatre and they were there in no time.

He opened the car door for her and she got out and walked up to the entrance.

"I had a great time" said Spongebetty.

"Me too" replied Spongebob.

"Well I guess I'm going to go now" said Spongebetty.

"Okay, good-night" replied Spongebob.

"Call me, okay?" asked Spongebetty.

"Yea sure" he said.

"Good-bye" replied Spongebetty.

She went inside and Spongebob waved to her. So he went back to his car, and was so happy about that night. He couldn't fall asleep so he stayed up all night telling Gary everything. Even though Gary was asleep, Spongebob didn't seem to notice.

**The Next Morning …**

Spongebob woke up (he went to sleep at 2:00 in the morning), and he looked so happy and refreshed like he had been sleeping for hours and hours on end. He got up and a shower and while he had a shower he was singing (and mind you, he isn't a really wonderful bathroom singer). He had breakfast and made his up to the Krusty Krab.

Oh and did I mention that the date he had with Spongebetty was his first date ever? Well now you know.

Anyways, at work Spongebob was thinking about Spongebetty, he was so love struck that he would let the Kraby Patties burn. And it didn't help that the Krusty Krab was unusually full that day. Mr. Krabs wasn't very happy with this and told Spongebob that he needed to go home and have some rest.

That night, Spongebob called Spongebetty but there was no answer. Spongebob found change but let it go anyway. He tried again an hour later but still no answer. So he decided she is probably busy with work so he decided to call her tomorrow.

**The Next Day …**

Spongebob got ready for work and was about to walk out of the front door when the phone rang:

SPONGEBOB: Hello?

MR. KRABS: Hello? Spongebob? Mr. Krabs here.

SPONGEBOB: Yes Mr. Krabs?

MR. KRABS: Spongebob I don't want you to come to work today, because what happened yesterday was completely unacceptable. And I don't want a repeat of that today.

SPONGEBOB: But …

MR. KRABS: No 'buts' Spongebob, stay home and get some rest.

SPONGEBOB: Okay.

MR. KRABS: Buhbye Spongebob.

Spongebob was shocked, for he had never missed a day at work. He watched TV and did all these things that sponges would do when they are bored. Later that day he wanted to call Spongebetty again but was afraid that she would answer. But he called anyway.

It was ringing for awhile but she answered:

SPONGEBETTY: Hello?

SPONGEBOB: Hello Spongebetty, it's me Spongebob.

SPONGEBETTY: Oh hi, how are you?

SPONGEBOB: I'm good, you?

SPONGEBETTY: Same and you called because?

SPONGEBOB: Just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing.

SPONGEBETTY: Okay then, good-bye.

SPONGEBOB: Wait!

SPONGEBETTY: What?

SPONGEBOB: Do you want to go have something to eat on Friday or something?

SPONGEBETTY: Yea okay.

SPONGEBOB: Cool, so I will pick you up at 7?

SPONGEBETTY: Okay, good-bye now!

She put down the phone before Spongebob could say anything else. But there was something wrong with her; she wasn't at all as friendly as she was before. And she seemed pretty eager to put the phone down as soon as possible. Spongebob felt that maybe because she was leaving soon, but boy was he wrong ….

To Be Continued …..

**End of Part 2**


	3. The Devil is a Sponge

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in a whole year, but I ran out of ideas. But I'm back now! applause thank you all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants but Spongebetty Squaredress IS my character.

That night, Spongebob has the worst nightmare he ever had. He was obviously scared as hell and wanted to wake up. No one really knows what he dreams about or what causes them. But almost everyone knows and they know that he has a huge imagination. Anyways, Spongebob finally woke up from his nightmare covered in cold sweat. Don't ask me how, that's just how it is … I guess.

The whole day Spongebob was a nervous wreck. He sensed that there was a sudden and obvious change in Spongebetty. Spongebob didn't want to believe that she might be involved with another man. He knew her better than that, right? Confused and tired, Spongebob decided to go have some lunch at the Krusty Krab. Let's hope a burger will help with this sudden depression.

Spongebob kept questioning himself. Will I ever fine the one? Am I too charming? Do I have a bad taste in sponges? This day would not end quickly, and he knew it.

**Friday**

Finally Friday had arrived. Spongebob had been dreading this day ever since his last conversation with Spongebetty. Was she even going to show up? He would just have to find out wouldn't he?

7 o'clock on the dot Spongebob arrived at one of those oh-so fancy restaurants. Spongebetty wasn't there, yet. 10 minutes later and this limousine pulls up and there was Spongebetty beautiful as ever, devil in disguise and with another man. Who was he supposed to be?

SPONGEBOB: Hi. You look wonderful.

SPONGEBETTY: Thank you. But before we go inside, I want you to meet Slug.

SPONGEBOB: Hello, err, Slug.

SLUG: Pleasure is all mine. Spongebetty tells me you own your own restaurant.

SPONGEBOB: Well actually, I just make the food there.

SPONGEBETTY: Slug and I are getting married.

silence

Spongebob was so shocked, he couldn't speak. Who was this imposter? Why had she played so seductively with his heart? All these questions had to be answered and Spongebob was going to make sure of that.


End file.
